The present invention is related to the structure of a tractive baggage handcart and particularly to both a baggage case and a travel handcart in one body which can be conveniently drawn forward by the user a foldable chair is attached to the handcart.
Since the air traffic is convenient and the international commerce and travel are booming day after day, a number of passengers carrying their many travel cases and baggage bags walking to and fro can be seen in the large halls of various air ports at all times. Since the travel cases in general are cumbersome, carrying them while walking will have to be very painstaking and inconvenient, consequently there are baggage handcarts for carrying travel cases from place to place using such handcarts can lighten the task of transporting such travel cases. However, the use of such baggage handcarts is somewhat limited. When the travel cases are not firmly fixed on the baggage handcart, it is possible that the travel cases will fall from the said handcart from time to time. Therefore, the foregoing baggage handcarts cannot very firmly carry a number of travel cases at the same time.
So far as carrying the travel cases by means of the conventional baggage handcart is concerned, the passengers have to separate the said cases from the said handcarts while walking upstairs and downstairs, and then carry the said cases and handcarts respectively so that they can go upstairs or downstairs. It is obvious that the use of conventional baggage handcarts is very inconvenient.
On the other hand, passengers carrying their cumbersome travel cases have to line up for booking, inspection, clearance and wait for departure, so that the passengers become very tired of walking. In some circumstances, there is not a chair for passengers to take a rest, so many passengers sit down onto the travel cases they carried. Such behavior not only tends to press and damage the travel cases but also tends to be very awkward.